Worlds Apart
by TheEvilDoritoDemon
Summary: Four days ago Stanford Pines made the worst decision of his life, he tried to trust his twin, and now he was stranded on Mars with no way to get home. Now he has to do everything he can to survive just so he can punch Stanley in the face once he returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Log Entry: SOL 4**

Well I think it's safe to say that this situation was shitty.

Stranded, Angry, and no way to communicate.

Yep! This was a great way to start out his relationship with his twin.

This was supposed to be my greatest achievement, I spent years researching paranormal activity and building the Universe Portal all to have it washed down the drain.

Hopefully I wouldn't die here. Then again if I died I could totally haunt Stanley from the grave. Fun!

Alright I guess I should explain how I got here.

It all started when Fiddleford abandoned him. That damn idiot! I should have just left him in his stupid garage.

I should have known that something was terribly wrong when I couldn't remember what exactly Fiddleford's warning was. Everything after that was a complete mess. Bill who at the time I assumed to be my best friend fucking back-stabbed me and I was stupid enough to think that calling my twin who fucked up my chances of getting into an amazing college was a fabulous idea.

Holy shit, I may be a genius but that was the worst idea of my life.

Alright back on subject! For the last few weeks Fiddleford and I had been testing out the portal by sending in random supplies and whatever else we could find. Grant you neither of us had an idea where this portal led to but we were one day going to explore it together. So when Fiddleford left and Bill betrayed me I had no idea who I could trust and at the time I thought that maybe just maybe I could once again trust Stanley. My twin and I had always been close which was why it was so painful for me when he ruined my project though I was hoping I could trust him with the journal.

So I sent him a postcard calling him out to Gravity Falls to help me of course I had expected him to be more mature than when he got kicked out. Honestly maybe it was all my fault that I was in this situation. No! I wouldn't except that Stanley was the one who pushed me, I didn't jump into the stupid portal.

I gave him my most prized possession and what did he do. He tried to fucking burn it! Years of research notes that I told him to guard with his life and he wanted to destroy it. What an amazing twin. Yeah right, the guy was a complete con man and was on the run from the law.

My mind couldn't function all I knew was Stanley was holding a lighter to my first journal and before I could process what I was doing I was flinging myself at him. He smacked into the lever turning on the portal just as I stumbled back crossing the safety line. We reached out for each other but all I could do was throw the journal at him as I was sucked through the portal.

There you have it! What an amazing story right? So dramatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Log Entry: SOL 6**

I just realized something. I failed to tell you where I am.

Mars.

I'm on fucking Mars. I know your first question is going to be, holy shit how are you alive, and let me tell you it's a miracle I'm even able to write this.

Thank the lord for my smart head because without it I would be dead. When I was thrown through the portal I didn't originally land on Mars. I went flying through several dimensions picking random things up along the way before crashing onto the surface of Mars.

I began tinkering with the items discovering that one of them was actually some super high tech suit. It took me a while to figure out the buttons on the suit but what I did know was that it took the Carbon Dioxide from the Martian air and changed it into Oxygen. That's actually all I cared about at the moment since I didn't want to press the other buttons and end up breaking something.

If I was going to die it sure as Hell wasn't going to be because of something stupid I did.

After regaining my regular breathing rate I decided to explore. There had to be some way to communicate with anybody. Sadly the one thing Fiddleford and I didn't throw into the portal was a communication device. Seriously we had everything else here but a stupid walkie talkie.

I had some dried food packets and water to last for about a month, a half along with an air sealable blow up tent (I have no idea how it got here but I'll take it!), seeds, and some other boxes I have yet to go through.

Alright so my chances of survival weren't that high. I'm a genius though, there was definitely a major chance of me surviving I just had to come up with a survival plan.

That shouldn't be hard, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Log Entry: SOL 8**

Alright, so it took me about a day but I've gone through every damn box on this godforsaken planet.

I'm still fucked though not as badly as before. I've calculated that my chances of survival have risen to about twenty percent (So high!)

I decided to make an inventory list to keep track of what exactly I have and so far I actually have some pretty decent things. In one box there's one of those mega tent sets, you know the luxury ones for lazy people who don't camp, along with some blankets and extra clothes. At least I had a way to keep warm because the surface of Mars was freezing and I rather die of starvation than Hypothermia. There is also some unknown things that drifted from other dimensions and planets that I have no idea what they are. I'll tinker with them later to see what they do, hopefully one of them can help me create water.

By now I have a small outline of my survival plan. Once I set up the tent I'll use every room but one or two as a field and I'll begin to make soil. Unfortunately the ground on Mars is not suitable for planting but if I combine it with soil from Earth I can make it a stable environment for planting. I'm not a botanist but Fiddleford is and while we were constructing the portal he would always talk about his stupid plants and how when we got to the other side he'll try to make a garden. At the time I would always tell him to shut up but thank the lord he never listened because surprisingly I actually need his pointless info to survive!

My plan for today is to set up the tent and begin mixing Earth soil with the Martian soil, it shouldn't be too hard.

 **Log Entry: SOL 9**

Fuck this.

I've had no sleep and all I want to do is go home and beat the living shit out of Stanley. Who knew setting up a tent would be so hard! (I blame Fiddleford for forgetting to pack the directions) Do you even know how many parts there is in a tent? A fucking lot. To make it worse half of the parts were labeled the same so I had to guess what fit together and lets not forget the wonderful sandstorms. I had to chase a flying tent four times. After two hours I decided to just make my own version of the tent and I must say it came out way better than that stupid deluxe camper would have.

With that all figured out I began dragging dirt from outside and laying it out. I only got one room done since Martian soil is heavy and dragging large amounts of heavy things actually strains the body (Who would've guessed!)

I think I deserve a good meal after all that hard work. Oh wait all I have is freeze dried packs from those NASA gift shops and unknown food containers from other dimensions. I don't know about you but I rather take a chance with the bad tasting NASA food.

I swear I saw one of those food packets moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Log Entry: SOL 14**

Remember when you had those math classes where the tests had you like figuring out rates. Wait let me reword this in a form of a class you people probably actually paid attention in. Physics. I'm hoping you all stayed awake in that class. So in Physics you get questions like, Light from the Sun reaches Earth in about 8.3 min. The speed of light is 3.00 x 10^8 m/s. What is the distance from the Sun to the Earth? Yeah I know most of you are having mental breakdowns right now just remembering this but things like this could actually save your life one day.

Physics and math are going to be a crucial part in the whole "Stanford Pines gets home to kick some ass" project. I need to calculate the calories I need to survive until I find a way to build something to escape. I'm not relying on Stanley to know how to fix the machine back home. He isn't exactly the brightest light bulb if you know what I mean. To be safe I'm going to set my survival days at 1387 sols. Oh if you didn't know sols is the word for Martian days, a day on Mars is exactly 39 minutes longer than one day on Earth. Which means I'm going to try to survive for 1425 Earth days.

That should give me enough time to make something or find another way out.

Now this is where all the major math comes into play. I need to create enough calories to survive 1387 sols and the average person needs 1500 calories a day. With the packets I have already that gives me about 400 days of food. Don't worry I won't make you guys calculate anything. I'll need 1100 per day with my crappy farming. Though since I haven't actually planted anything yet I'll need more.

Shit, this isn't good.

I don't have enough room to plant that much. The tent itself is 92 square meters and I'm currently using 62 square meters which will only give me 288 calories. Though the tent also has extra rooms to it so lets say I rip apart those rooms to create more farm land I'll then have 106 square meters. I also have the pop up extensions to put together. I was really hoping to leave those alone since we know how well tents and I get along. Though if I set those up I'll get a gran total of 126 square meters.

I can work with that.

Now I only have one problem. Water. But lets just take this one step at a time.

I have a variety of plants but the one that will give me the calories I'll need is the potatoes. Now potatoes are hard to yield and those farmers aren't in a race for survival. Will I actually be able to yield more than the average farmer? There are some good points to this since I'll have time to individually care for each spud. Once those begin to flower I can replant them deeper and plant another potato above it. I can totally do this. If everything works out I'll have 850 calories per day.

My brain hurts, I'm going to bed.

 **Log Entry: SOL 16**

Everything hurts.

I'm not the brawn, that's Stanley, I'm the brain which is why it took me more than a whole day to shovel the dirt from outside into the newly designated farmland areas. I only got a cubic meter of soil in before I collapsed in exhaustion. Good timing too considering there's a major dust storm happening outside. After an hour break I decided to look at my potatoes. Let me tell you, I am one lucky bitch. These are whole potatoes which means they're not freeze-dried or flakes.

Now why do I have whole potatoes?

So we all know Fiddleford is pretty sentimental and since it was supposed to be over Thanksgiving we went exploring he thought it would be great to make our own mashed potatoes and have a meal. I had to talk him out of bringing the whole nine courses but now I'm wishing I hadn't because that whole turkey would've given me about a weeks worth of food.

So I cut each potato into four parts making sure each had two eyes where they would sprout. Now potatoes usually take 90 days to sprout, I don't have 90 days so I'll speed up the growth rate by changing the temperature to 25.5 **°C.** I wait for the pieces to dry out before planting them, good luck little potatoes I'm counting on you. I'll brainstorm ideas for water tomorrow. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Log Entry: SOL 20**

I have an idea.

It's a completely insane idea but it's still an idea! I'm glad I took advance Chemistry classes now because hey I figured out how to get my water. All I have to do is burn hydrogen and oxygen. It's extremely dangerous yes but what other choice do I have.

I need 250 liters of water and I do have some O2 reserves but it's not enough to make that much water. I have exactly 25 liters which would only make 100 liters of water leaving me with 150 more to go. But if I use that I won't have any extra oxygen in case of an emergency.

I'm desperate not stupid. So that's out of the equation.

You might be shocked to hear this but oxygen is easy to find on Mars. The atmosphere is 95 percent CO2. If I make some sort of oxygenator I'll be able to filter out the oxygen from the atmosphere. Now since the atmosphere is thin I'll have to do this in a place with high pressure. This shouldn't be hard! The design I have in my head will give me half a liter of CO2 per hour. SO after ten sols I'll have 125 liters which when burned will give me 250 liters of water.

It's a perfect plan for the oxygen!

Now onto the harder part, Hydrogen.

I have tanks full of hydrazine and each molecule of hydrazine has four atoms of hydrogen in it which means a liter would give me two liters of water. I think that space ships dropped them here while traveling and I'm lucky enough none of them are damaged! I checked and I have enough to give me 600 liters of water.

I've hit a fucking gold mine!

There's only one tiny problem, this is rocket science. Liberating the hydrazine is going to be completely insane because one wrong move and boom there goes everything. Well there will be plenty of water I'll just be too fried to appreciate it. I can't have any oxygen in the atmosphere. I can run this over a catalyst and change it into nitrogen and hydrogen. There'll be some ammonia in the air after the process and even though I hate the smell I'll just have to suck it up.

I have no idea how to collect the hydrogen though. I'll have to think of something...or die. Anyway, much more important: I simply can't decide how exactly I'll punch Stanley when I get home. Should I go strait for the nose or do a fancy upper cut?

 **Log Entry: SOL 21**

If I die today I want it to be known that my last wish is for someone keeps my journals away from Bill and take care of the shack.

I always thought that if I was to die here it would be from starvation or from eating that moving food packet but Ii never thought I would die in an explosion. Dying in an explosion would be a great way to go but to be honest I rather not die.

I'm about to start working with the hydrazine.

I have more than enough tools thanks to my overly cautious tendencies (for once it pays off to be paranoid!)

First I dragged the tanks of hydrazine and catalyst over into a shady area to keep everything in a cold temperature. It would have been colder near the tent but I rather not have my new house blowing up.

Now my original plan was to do this one tank at a time because I would love to reduce the risk of exploding. Well fuck that plan. Quick math made me realize that one tank was more than enough to blow everything up so I just decided to bring all the tanks in. The more the merrier right?

Each tank has a valve on it that I can easily move with a wrench so thank the lord for that. I took a Fiddleford's gardening hose and some thread from my outfit and attached it to the valve output. Since hydrazine is a liquid I can now lead it into the reaction chamber (it's just a spare room I set up away from the main tent). Meanwhile, the tent has already been vented with one tank of CO2, so I have to go through with this now. There's no excuse for me not to be making water.

If someone finds the charred remains of me and half the shit on this planet you know I fucked up. I'm making an extra copy of this new journal and placing it somewhere safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Log Entry: SOL 21 (2)**

I lived! Holy shit I survived, I was not expecting this.

Before I started I made sure every part of my body was covered and protected (safety first!)

Hydrazine is extremely toxic. You breathe too much of it and boom you get lung problems. You accidentally splash some on your skin and you'll have nasty chemical burns for the rest of your life. Now you see why I wasn't taking any chances with this shit.

I turned the valve until I had a tiny trickle of hydrazine, it dripped into the bowl I had set up and sizzled before disappearing. Wow how exciting! This is what I wanted though because I just freed hydrogen and nitrogen.

I have an abundance supply of bags and duct tape. Duct tape is like magic, it fixes everything. I cut some bags up and taped them together to create a small tent to cover up my little lab.

Next I had to sacrifice another hose to my survival plan. It's honestly a great thing Fiddleford isn't here. I cut a hole in the bag tent and duct taped the hose in before using some more thread to hang the other end of the hose up back in the main tent. I just made a chimney, take notes people you never know when you might have to do this one day.

The hard part will be creating fire. I purposely banned fire from this trip because Fiddleford and I are a complete mess and we will end up burning something down by accident (there's a hidden room in the shack to prove this).

Thankfully, there are wooden crates outside.

I'm pretty sure I can find batteries and wires to create a spark but a spark isn't enough to ignite wood. Wow I've never been so happy to be surrounded by these awesome Martian trees! I just gathered up some bark and rubbed two sticks together creating enough friction.

I'm joking. If you think there are trees on Mars please go back and retake a science class because you obviously need it.

I did something way cooler, I vented pure oxygen at the wood and bam! It lit up like a fucking match. With my pieces of burning wood in hand I returned to my chimney and started a slow hydrazine flow. Soon I had bursts of flames sputtering through my little chimney.

Great news, the process worked!

Each tank holds enough hydrazine to make 100 liters of water. I'm limited with my oxygen production so I'll have to stop halfway through the tank. Though I'll have 50 liters of water by that time. I'm so excited for this!

 **Log Entry: SOL 22**

It took all night but the job is done.

I could have finished everything faster but I figured that if I wanted to live I should proceed with caution.

The main tent now feels like a jungle. It's about 30 degrees Celsius in here right now and fucking humid. This is to be expected considering I dumped 50 liters of water into the air along with a shit ton of heat.

Not sure if I mentioned it or not but I vandalized an extra suit I had found. It's now holding the water that the original container I had for water can't hold. So all day I've been carrying buckets of water to fill up some high tech suit. I shouldn't be complaining since this is great news! I'm actually making water! I have a major chance of surviving.

I'm so tired right now. I don't even know how I can legibly write. You all can actually understand what I'm writing, right?

I don't care, I'm going to bed. Hey at least I'll go to sleep the happiest I've been since being stranded here.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanley Pines knew he had fucked up and it wasn't the tiny little fuck ups that got him banned from nearly all fifty states. No this was a major fuck up. The stinging on his shoulder was a constant reminder of what had just happened only hours ago. He had just thrown his twin through a portal. A wave of nausea smacked him as the depth of the situation finally made itself present. Stanford was gone. That six fingered genius who he grew up with and decided to place his trust into one last time was gone. Oh gosh Stanford must hate him even more and of course who wouldn't hate him. Heck, he hated himself right now! Glancing over to the once lit up portal he wondered if maybe just maybe if he pulled even harder on the lever that those bright lights and strong winds will come back to life bringing his twin back to him. He crawled over to the lever harshly tugging on it until a loud snapping sound filled the air. "Shit!" The snapped lever was quickly thrown across the room. "This can't be happening. Shit, I have to save him." Stanley had no idea where to begin, he wasn't smart like his brother, his mother always said he had a vivid imagination just to be nice but he knew that behind his back they all called him stupid.

Stanford was smart enough to figure out how to survive no matter where he was so thankfully he knew he wasn't going on a mission to recover his twins dead body. The journal in his other hand felt heavy almost like a weight that would never ease up. With shaking hands Stanley hugged the journal close trying hard not to burst into tears. Everything was his fault, if only he hadn't been so hung up on that stupid childhood dream of treasure hunting on the Stan O' War. If only they could return to the old days, to the nights spent together in Fort Stan staying up until their mother yelled at them to go to bed. If only he hadn't been stupid enough to ruin his twins science fair project and dream. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been selfish.

Now he was determined to save Stanford and mend their shattered relationship. He didn't care how long it would take but he would never stop until he had his brother back. Stanley looked down at the red journal in his hand noticing it was labeled with the number 1 and remembering Stanford mention something about two other journals. It was all clear now! Those journals held the answer to getting his twin back. All he had to do was find the other two journals and he was golden. Sadly he had no idea where those two journals were hidden but he knew he could start looking for clues in the one book he did have. "Hold on Stanford, I'm going to save you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Log Entry: SOL 31**

I finished making the water a while ago. My little potatoes are growing nicely (Yay!) Fiddleford owes me twenty dollars when I get home. He bet that I wouldn't be able to grow anything. Ha! Now he's not the only one with a green thumb.

Alright enough chit chat it's time I get back to business. I need to start thinking long term. I can't just survive off of potatoes forever!

There has to be a way to get home or at least off of this planet. I'll go insane staying here all by myself. I've already tried naming that food pouch (you know the one that moves). I don't think it likes the name Squishy. Oh well not everybody likes to converse with people.

So earlier in the week I decided to go exploring with some nice telescope like device and you'll never believe what I found. A teleport device. Well at least I think it is, I'm not really sure. There's a little center next to it that looks abandoned so hopefully there'll be some gadgets in there to help me attempt to communicate back home or with whatever else is out there. I'll take any help I can get.

The place is 3200 kilometers away from here which means I need some type of transportation because walking there is so out of the fucking question. Like I stated earlier, I'm not athletic which means I don't have the stamina to walk long distances. Though I'll admit 3200 kilometers isn't bad it could be worse. Plus I already have fuel here and I could easily make some sort of solar charging plate to charge up whatever vehicle I decide to make. I saw some wheels and other parts scattered around.

I'll draft the design out tonight and begin building tomorrow.

 **Log Entry: SOL 32**

This is harder than I thought.

I got the basic design all built out but the fuel tank is way too big and the battery fits awkwardly. Thankfully the solar cells were a lot easier to work with. They're light and sturdy which means I can attach them to the outside of the vehicle and they won't get damaged. I can't risk the chargers to get ruined, if those go I'll end up stranded far away from the tent. That certainly wouldn't be good for me.

I'll go get some lunch and check on my crops.

 **Log Entry: SOL 32 (2)**

So it hit me, I should really take the vehicle out for test drives instead of just starting my travels blindly. I'll only drive out a half-kilometer so I'm not too far from the tent just in case something does go wrong. Tonight I'll charge up the batteries but for now I'll finish tweaking parts of the Fordmobile (Cool name right).

Hopefully everything will go smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Log Entry: SOL 34**

So I totally fucked up. The Fordmobile was a total mistake that was not meant to be created. I'm hiding away in the tent right now.

Apparently adding unknown supplies into your fuel is not a great decision. As a scientist I believe whatever I just created is a great scientific discovery but as a man just trying to survive I believe I created something horrifying. No worries though! I think I hear growling coming from Squishy (the moving food packet) yeah people it makes noises. What if this turns into some weird battle between a crazy vehicle and an unknown creature?

Shit I kind of wish I hadn't have left the journal with Stanley. I could just start writing another journal. Somebody had to write about all of these phenomena!

The itch to just explore is growing stronger. Exploring phenomena is in my bones how can I just ignore it! Wait, I had nothing to protect myself with and I actually am quite fond of living.

I'll discover what's in the stupid food bag some other day. I'll take Squishy with me when I leave Mars, he's nice enough to not attack me while I rant to him (wow I really hope Squishy is a guy if not this is awkward)

The sounds outside died down after about an hour or so but for now I'll stay in here.

 **Log Entry: SOL 35**

I decided that I must go outside and get home.

It's strange, back at the shack I lived my life choosing to isolate myself from every one else but now that I'm forced into isolation I actually crave to speak with somebody. Just one small conversation would be fine.

I constantly worry about my journals back at home. Did I make the right decision leaving the journal with Stanley? He did try to burn it the first time I gave it to him. Heck I bet the con man is happy I'm gone!

I should probably hurry up and plan out a new plan, even if I don't get back to Earth maybe I'll end up some other place that has life.

I can just imagine exploring other planets and galaxies. This will be amazing! Years of studying will finally be put to use. I can discover so many new things but that's only if I can find away off of this damn planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Stanley had no idea how he had even gotten to this point but here he was sitting across from some man named Fiddleford McGucket. Alright that was a lie, he knew exactly how he ended up in this situation. Ever since Stanford had been sucked through the portal he had gotten little to no sleep. A fucking raccoon pack tried to adopt him the other day! Everything started when he was forced to actually leave the house, of course he should have known Stanford wouldn't have anything in his stupid pantry. When he left the shack he got strange stares from everybody some people whispered lowly wondering who he was but nobody actually approached him until he was checking out. At the time he couldn't even afford a loaf of bread but now oh gosh now he could buy what he needed. Grant you he had to fake his own death and steal his twins name but those are tiny details. If he wanted to save Stanford he had to survive and get money to buy the supplies needed to repair the portal.

Honestly he should have known this gig wouldn't last forever though he didn't expect to be caught so quickly. So here he was now sitting across from an angry looking man with glasses.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stanley finally spoke breaking the silence that had filled the small room.

"I should be the one asking you that. You look like Stanford but those five fingers tell me otherwise so please enlighten me on why you're pretending to be my friend" Fiddleford was filled with rage, he hadn't been able to contact Stanford in weeks and then he heard that the scientist was giving tours of the shack. He knew something was terribly wrong. Stanford would never let random strangers into his sacred home. At least now his suspicions were confirmed but the most important question was, where the heck was Stanford!

"Listen here bud! I have no idea who you are but Stanford gave me permission to be here, I'm his twin."

Fiddleford sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Stanford had spoke a ton of shit about Stanley but he never expected to actually meet the man, "So where is Stanford?" He wasn't getting a good vibe from all of this. Wow he really wished there was some sort of memory gun he could use to erase the horrible shit he had been put through.

"He's not here. My twin is on a very long vacation and I don't know how to get him back" Stanley gulped looking down at his hands nervously "The portal. There was a fight and he got sucked in but no matter how hard I try the portal won't work anymore. I'm going to rebuild it though, I have to save him!"

"Shit! I should have known he would have continued with that stupid thing" Fiddleford had told Stanford to destroy the portal but the other male was completely obsessed with it. He honestly should have tried harder to stop him and if Stanford had continued to say no, he should have destroyed the damn thing himself! "You won't be able to get him back, it's too dangerous, there are things on the other side of that portal that are horrific. Opening the portal again would mean possibly creating a rift that would allow those creatures to invade Earth. I absolutely cannot condone this"

Stanley stood not even wincing as the chair scrapped across the wood, "You will not tell me what I can and can't do! I will save my twin with or without your help, now if you're done with your interrogation of sorts then get out" he would not sit there and listen to some stupid man tell him that he couldn't save Stanford. The world could fucking burn for all he cared as long as he got his twin back he would be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

After Fiddleford left Stanley went back to examining the journal. The red book would always haunt his dreams along with the screams of his brother being sucked into a whole other world. He knew this book must have been important, Stanford acted as if it was his whole life, it had to have some clues in it. Stanley poured himself a cup of coffee and settled down in the secret lab beneath the shack opening the thick book. The book was interesting but he saw no reason to hide it then again he was only on page two. Everything was about mystical creatures that lived in Gravity Falls and nothing seemed that harmful other than a couple troublesome gnomes and some creepy stuff. Why would Stanford want to hide this? He flipped the pages until he came across a page with just a part of a triangle drawing, "What is this?" there was no writing just some strange symbols. It was the only page that really stood out but something seemed so familiar about it.

"Holy shit!" Stanley had figured it out, the page was part of the design for the portal! He let out a happy laugh realizing that this was the very clue he needed. Now the only downside was that it was only part of the design but he remembered his brother saying something about the other journals being hidden.

"Ford you fucking genius" now he understood why these books had to be hidden. They held the directions to create something dangerous and if it was to fall into the wrong hands then lord knows what would happen.

Now all he had to do was find the other journals and put them together to form the whole diagram. Stanley had no idea where to start looking but he had a hunch one of them would be in the forest. It would make sense considering these journals were about the creatures that lived in the forest. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as people thought he was!

All he had to do was begin gathering the materials needed. He looked over the page noticing some things appeared when they were closer to a black light "Genius!" Ford had written stuff in invisible ink as a precaution! Maybe there was more information on the other pages that he had missed before. It was going to be a long night but now he wouldn't be staying up to avoid the things that plagued his dreams. Stanley Pines was happy to be staying up all night, he was going to find every secret about this journal and the portal to save his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Log Entry: SOL 39**

I wish you guys could see these wonderful potatoes.

They're growing perfectly! These little angels are going to save my life. I've honestly never been so happy to see potatoes in my life.

Legit this means I'm going to live. This calls for a celebration, sadly I don't have any music or cake but fuck, that stuff shouldn't matter. I can have a wonderful party by myself it'll be just like my college days.

For those of you who just called me a loser just remember that I am smarter than you and evolution is coming for your ass.

I'll probably just dance around for a while before recalling the old comics I read. Oh that brings me to another point, this is really important so pay attention.

If Batman and Spider-Man got into a fight who do you think would win? My bet is on Batman but it could go either way.

 **Log Entry: SOL 39 (2)**

I wonder how Fiddleford is doing.

He warned me about the portal but I didn't listen. It's not like I regret not destroying the portal, please that thing was the epitome of my work! There was no way in hell I would ever destroy it. Though I wonder if Fiddleford is still upset with me, if he knew I was gone would he come and try to rescue me? Silly me! Of course Fiddleford would try to rescue me we're best friends. Then again I always did say trust no one and I've had friends stab me in the back more than once.

I know I shouldn't doubt my friend but I know how much Fiddleford hated that portal. It hurts me to say this but I believe my strongest chance of someone from Earth helping me is my twin. Shit I really should have dropped that grudge.

Even though he did technically ruin my life I owed him for making me discover my true passion. If it wasn't for him fucking up my science fair project I wouldn't have been forced into Backupsmore University and found out that I loved doing research on anomalies, of course I should have realized my fascination earlier considering I have six fingers. Plus it's not like Stanley is a complete idiot he somehow managed to stay alive after being kicked out of the house.

If Stanley isn't working on rescuing me than it's just me working on my survival plan. Wow that's sad.

Stanford survival party of one (Awesome)

 **Log Entry: SOL 40**

I wonder how mom and dad are, I haven't talked to them in years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Log Entry: SOL 50**

I have made contact with people!

Well not exactly people...lets just say they aren't of the human species. When we had first made contact I was ecstatic and how can I not be, I was talking to fucking aliens! Now it can get a bit annoying. The literally will not shut the fuck up. Every five minutes it's a new message telling me how to use my own inventions.

What would really be nice is if they told me how to use the strange shit from other planets that have been dumped here.

I'll have to deal with all this nonsense chatter since I'm sure Stanley isn't doing anything to save me. I don't care if I'll spend the rest of my life chilling with some aliens as long as I'm off this damn planet. Plus I think it would be pretty cool to explore the galaxy. Oh I could make another journal all about everything outside of Earth!

So let me shed some clarity on how I came into contact with these aliens.

I believe it was around SOL 46 or 47 when I decided it was time to mess around with the extraterrestrial items that I had. I'm going to be honest here, it was a complete mistake that led to me activating some contact device. I had found something that reminded me of the space craft back home (you know the one under Gravity Falls) and decided to mess with it by pressing random buttons when all of a sudden it started to glow. Next thing I knew I was being blown away as a hologram screen appeared. From there on out it was a huge game of charades until I finally understood how to fix the translator on the device.

Those science fiction books are wrong, Aliens do not magically know the English language.

In other news I harvested my potatoes. I have food now!

I'm thankful the aliens have no idea how to grow potatoes. I bet you they would try to control how I do that too.

 **Log Entry: SOL 52**

I'm fucked.

Fuck the aliens. Fuck this planet. Fuck you all. Fuck everything.

Most of all fuck Stanley and Squishy.

None of this shit would have happened if Squishy didn't decide to be a total dick and mess with the fuel tanks.

Remember how I said those tanks were very explosive. Yeah well Squishy wasn't listening and knocked them all over causing an explosion.

Currently I'm hiding in the tiny pop out tent piece that's away from the explosion mess. Hopefully the communication device is alright but I'll check that when I believe it's safe to go outside.

My potatoes though, I hadn't finished transferring them to the storage unit I had built. Oh gosh I'm praying my crops aren't dead.

Right now I'm going to relax and think of a way to fix all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Log Entry: SOL 53**

Goddammit Squishy, you fucking crop murderer.

All my hard work is dead. The crops can't be saved. The tent looks like it's been through a shredder and burned.

Good news is that the communication device isn't too ruined. I'ts a bit dented and the hologram doesn't work but the aliens had prepared me for this.

Smart bastards, they knew this was going to happen didn't they?

Thankfully my tool kit wasn't anywhere near the explosion so I can tamper with some of the things around here and fix everything.

The tent and crops can't be fixed but I can use the small pop out tent as my new shelter and the two crops I've harvested are alright so I do have food. Though it'll only last until SOL 200 something. I'm not in a math mood right now so I'm estimating.

Deal with it.

Right now I'm in an engineering mood, which is great because I need to start working on the communication device.

I'm sure that the broken panels can be secured with duct tape and I can rewire the inside. The hologram setting can't be fixed but I can change the settings to a chat log which means I can send messages through a chat room. It's a pity they won't be able to see my lovely face anymore. Sacrifices must be made and they'll understand. Heck maybe not seeing my face will give them an incentive to hurry up the rescue plan.

I'm joking.

They'll have to hurry up their rescue mission anyways since I have no way to grow crops anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

[08:15]PINES: test

[08:25]WEBSTAR: Received! Good job on fixing up the communication device. We were worried that you wouldn't be able to fix it. Our camera feed picked up on the tanks exploding, we assume this is correct?

[08:35]PINES: Nah, it was just a tiny little fire. Of course there was a fucking explosion! Everything is fucking gone. I'll start starving around SOL 220 or so.

[08:50]WEBSTAR: That attitude is at a level 10 please decrease it to a level 2 or 3. We figured your crops would be gone, don't worry Empress is trying to find a way to send you food. We'll send you a checklist of supplies you need and directions on how to use some of those other items to create a new shelter.

[09:00]PINES: Thank you. I look forward to receiving those instructions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's SOL 54" Empress said. "We have until SOL 200 before Pines starves"

The crew of Webstar was all gathered around an oval table looking over to Empress as the female spoke.

"Our main goal is to rescue Stanford Pines but for now sending him food will have to do"

"Miss, I don't mean to interrupt you but we are literally three dimensions away from Mars. How the fuck do you expect us to get food to him in 150 SOL's?" asked Jack, the second in command.

"We use a light speed fuel tank, duh! With the right tank and carrier we can get supplies to Stanford by SOL 100 which is way before he'll even begin to starve" Linda had been planning this for a while. She was the head of engineering and had been dying to get her hands on a light speed fuel tank. This was her time to shine and impress Empress with her skills!

Silence had filled the room as both Empress and Jack ran over the idea in their heads. "It could work" Empress began to write some notes down "Alright Linda, I'm trusting you to lead this project. If you screw up Stanford Pines will more than likely starve and I will personally kick your ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[09:30]WEBSTAR: We figured out a way to stop you from starving. Currently we're building a small craft that will land on Mars, it'll be packed with extra clothes, food, and another communication device.

[09:50]PINES: Great! I was only expecting food but if you want to throw in extra presents I won't complain.

[10:05]WEBSTAR: Also we figured out that the box labeled from Galaxy 4 might have another tent you can put up. You'll have to use the communication device to translate the directions but we have faith in you.

[10:25]PINES: Alright, thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you hear about Webstar?" Commander Endoth looked up from his glass of red galaxy swirl shaking his head, what Webstar did was none of his concern but for some reason nobody on his ship would shut up about it. He groaned shaking his head "No Parkath, I did not hear about Webstar please enlighten me" the sarcasm was obvious but it would seem Parkath didn't notice or if he did he didn't care.

"It's big news! They're helping a human that got stranded on Mars" Parkath could hardly contain his excitement, humans were rare, they could never get close to Earth so the humans they saw were usually halflings from before the war.

"A human? That shouldn't be possible" Endoth set his glass aside now intrigued.

"Oh, but it is. Apparently the human built a device that would allow him to travel dimensions and in a freak accident he got sucked in and ended up on Mars." Parkath spoke knowing he had gained the interest of Endoth. "Right now they're trying to send him a care package but they're three dimensions away"

"They'll never get that package to him on time" Endoth had to wonder why he was being told this, it wasn't as if they could actually help.

"Exactly. Guess what though, we can! We have those tanks of light speed fuel and the extra boosters. We can set up a deal with Webstar where they'll get the tanks and boosters as long as they side with us during the upcoming war"

"Holy shit Parkath! You're a genius!" They needed all the allies they could get and the Webstar was the best battle craft in all the galaxies. There was no way they could loose as long as they had Webstar siding with them "Someone get the translator device running and contact Empress"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about three in the morning when Empress had called her crew for a new meeting "Listen up, we've decided to ally ourselves with Commander Dick- I mean Endoth in favor of getting some light speed fuel and boosters"

"Fuck yes!" Linda stood up and did a small air punch, she was about to get her hands on the most dangerous fuel in all the galaxies, today was the best day of her fucking life "So when am I going to get my hands on those fuel tanks?"

"In a day or so, Endoth said he was taking the fastest space craft out" Empress was not pleased to have Endoth anywhere near her but she would need all of his high tech goodies if she wanted to save Stanford Pines. She was going to need a lot of Galaxy Juice if she was going to get through this.

"I'll start on the craft design once the fuel tanks get here" Linda was very aware of the fact that they didn't have much time which was why she had already started sketching out designs and making a shopping list of human safe stuff because apparently humans couldn't eat Fire Balls from Galaxy nine. Why did humans have to be so picky seriously how could one not stomach a ball of pure fire?

"Good, now gather your team and start planning. The rest of you keep track of Endoths' space craft and inform me when he gets close" Empress walked out of the room heading down to the break room to pour herself some strong Galaxy Juice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Log Entry: SOL 60**

Holy shit! They're coming for me!

I thought they were just going to send a little supply craft but no they're actually setting a team up to come get me. They told me yesterday about their plan. Apparently their specialist Linda brought up the idea to just trick out their craft so they could do a fly by and pick me up.

There's only one problem.

They won't be able to land. This means I have to make a port where the craft can just beam me up as it rushes past.

Good thing I have all these random metal parts. Empress sent me the outline of the port and said if I say "Beam me up, Scotty" she will leave me on Mars to starve. Gosh that woman can be so cold.

So an overview of our conversation was basically her calling me stupid while I gave her sass until she threw the blue prints for the port at me and hung up.

I guess I should get started on the port.

 **Log Entry: SOL 61**

Why does Mars keep trying to kill me?

Seriously I don't recall ever doing anything to it.

All I was doing was using a super sonic drill when bam! Everything stopped working, I can't contact Empress or get the drill to work.

Now I should have realized working with electrical stuff could come with so many problems but I was expecting an explosion not a shortage.

Hopefully I'll be able to get everything back up and running or else I'm screwed.

I tried so hard to be optimistic about this situation like seriously I was thinking that maybe I could get lucky and just one thing could go right.

Lady Luck must fucking hate my guts. I have no idea how to recover from this. I'll walk away from everything for a few hours and hopefully when I get back everything will be working again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Log Entry: SOL 63**

Alright so I started the day by attempting to fix the communicator but sadly it's fried more than chicken from KFC.

So I'm now using it for parts!

Though I was able to get the last transmission off of the memory drive which is great because now I have the basic outline for what I need to build.

I know some of you are confused since earlier Empress had said that a full outline would be sent and trust me the whole outline is here...I'm just not going to follow it.

Outlines are suggestions right? I bet they had some cool stuff in this packet but to be honest I don't have the time to sit and read. Oh well I'll just show them up by designing something cooler.

I have enough water that I won't need the water reclaimer thank the lord because that thing is heavy, bulky, and I have no idea how to fit it in with my design. The oxygen machine will hold up the whole trip and if I use the solar cells from the communicator I can charge my machine. The charging process will take a day or two and I can't have that. The charging process needs to be faster.

Good thing I'm surrounded by objects that get power from the sun!

So my huge idea is to try to build another transportation device that will get me to the specified location and I need to get there in a certain amount of time or else I'm basically dead.

I'll start working on everything right now.

 **Log Entry: SOL 64**

Oh shit I think I pulled something.

I'm in absolute agony right now and would kill for some ice cream. Too bad I didn't pack freeze dried ice cream.

I did find some music though! Alien music but, hey at least it's better than listening to nothing. I obviously overworked myself yesterday and deserve a break.

I'll listen to some weird alien music and relax until everything stops hurting.


	19. Chapter 19

Commander Endoth groaned, it had taken forever to arrive onto the Webstar. He was so tired and hell Parkath looked ten times worse, poor kid still wasn't used to light speed jumping.

"Shit, I feel like I've been run over" Parkath groaned out while attempting to stretch. He would honestly do anything for a nice bed and some Galaxy Juice. Empress should have some on board, the woman was known to be a drinker.

"Suck it up Park" Endoth crossed his arms "We still have to meet with Empress"

The commander was positive it would be hours before they get a chance to rest. Meetings with Empress always took forever the woman had a temper and was a complete bitch to work with but for some reason he always went home wanting to work with her again. It was strange thing and he rather not look into it.

"Commander Endoth, and Parkath, It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Linda and I'll be your escort" Linda had no idea why she was assigned this job. She was supposed to be experimenting ways to save Stanford not babysitting. Though it was a command from Empress so of course she wouldn't complain.

"What time does the meeting start? We were just wondering how long we would have to wait before we could get some sleep" Endoth was exhausted and if starting the meeting early meant he could get some sleep then dammit he would do it.

Linda sighed motioning for the two to follow her as she made her way down the brightly lit halls leading them to the main meeting room where Empress was already sitting. She took a seat next to Empress watching as the two followed her in.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss" Empress spoke. She wanted to get this over and done with. Ednoth more than likely came with stupid ideas in his tiny little head that she would need to drink away later. "Let's just get strait to the point. We need your fuel to save someone important"

"I'm already aware of the plan and Parkath here has a way better idea" he glanced over to Parkath silently telling him to speak

"Oh, alright so my idea was this, instead of sending him food why don't we just attach the fuel tanks to Webstar so you can just rescue him"

"Shit you guys actually have a good plan for once" To say she was shocked was an understatement but she had never actually heard any of Parkath's ideas before. The kid was bright and she intended to fully use that to her advantage. "I like it, you and Linda will work on the specifics later toady"

Linda looked up from her notes giving a small nod "Alright we'll get something sent in by the end of the day tomorrow. Right now these two could use some rest"

"Show them to their rooms and the kitchen just in case their hungry"

The meeting came to a close as Empress stood and walked out of the room leaving Linda to deal with their two visitors.


	20. Chapter 20

**Log Entry: SOL 124**

My rover is complete!

It looks like some shit I pulled out of a dumpster but to me it looks fucking amazing. There's no room to move around at all so I'll have to use the remains of the tent to create something I can sleep and walk around in. Maybe I can make a box.

My main concern though is mapping out my trip.

The area I'm in is mostly flat land but the map I was sent shows that the route to the destination isn't going to be as smooth.

You know how you feel when the car goes over a speed bump, yeah that shitty feeling, well guess what I'll be constantly feeling that. Sucks to be me!

Looking closer at the map I found some little passages that seem to be like dried up rivers which is hella cool but not the point. Point is that it's flat ground which means smooth sailing for me and my crappy rover.

I can survive this trip easily.

Now onto making my box. I've gathered scrap material that survived and some awesome sealant I found in one of the alien boxes. This will take a long ass time and I rather not bore you with the details of making my box.

To sum it up I use the sealant to seal parts of the tent together until I've made something I can walk around and sleep in. I can also attach it to the back of the rover so it pops out when I want it and it's not taking up room inside of the rover.

Everything is now complete! I am ready to go, lets do this!


	21. Chapter 21

Sixty days. It had been sixty days since Commander Endoth had wormed his way onto Webstar and decided to drive her insane. Empress sighed the only good thing was that the preparations were now complete and they were ready to go pick up Stanford. She was out of reality until a knock on the door brought her back "Yes?"

"Sorry to intrude but we have a problem" Linda looked down nervously.

"Problem?"

"Yes, a major problem! Parkath and I have been keeping a tab on Mars and something big is going to happen" Oh gosh it should have been Parkath here, shit she was too good to be yelled t by Empress!

"Well tell me what this problem is. I don't have all day Linda"

"Alright calm yourself. Parkath recently picked up on a signal coming from the area near the pickup spot, we don't know what race it's from but we do know whatever is there is hostile"

"Shit. We have no way to warn him either" Empress flopped back down into her chair placing her head in her hands as she suppressed a scream of rage "Stanford should be fine, he's dealt with more shit back in Gravity Falls and plus once he gets there he can turn on the communicator and we can check up on him"

Linda took a small step back nodding "Sure, I'll just keep a tab on everything and tell you if it gets worse. Oh and just so you know Webstar is ready for Light speed jumping"

"At least something is going as planned"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Log Entry: SOL 147**

It's time to go!

I've cooked the potatoes, hooked up my oxygen supply, tested the pop box, and managed to grab Squishy and shove him into the rover.

I may still be mad at him but hey he deserves to escape Mars with me.

If I leave now I'll have 59 extra SOLs to use up in case something goes wrong and knowing my luck I'll need every extra second I can get.

I get into the rover after picking up some spare things...mainly supplies and weapons. I don't trust Mars, there could be Martians on here just waiting to get a hold of me.

I blast the music in the rover and put the petal to the metal, pickup spot here I come!

This is going to be one of those boring shitty road trips like the ones my parents used to force me to go on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Log Entry: SOL 150**

Oh my gosh I'm so bored.

I've been driving for days and everything was going well but I keep noticing shadows. I'm getting paranoid again.

There's a major crater I'm trying to avoid so I made some crude navigation tools so hopefully I can avoid that.

Squishy seems to really like this alien music so that's a plus.

 **Log Entry: SOL 155**

Fuck!

I'm a shitty navigator, I legit ran into the very crater I was trying to avoid. My luck is shit and this just proves it. Like I bet nothing could get worse from here.

I probably just jinxed myself but who cares I'm angry and have no idea what I'm going to do.

I need to find a new route now. This is a matter of life or death and I don't know about you but I rather live.

I'm so off course I have no idea what to do now.

I can go north or south but I need to find which way is shorter. I climb up to the top of the crater and just stare.

The sight is breathtaking but I also noticed something strange, there are dark spots covering certain areas. Now I'm not a Mars expert but I'm pretty damn sure those aren't supposed to be there.

Shit, I'm not fucking paranoid. I'm being followed, I have to play this cool they can't know I'm onto them or else they'll attack right away and I'm not ready to fight.

I'll pretend I don't see anything and I'll go back down to the rover and try to plan out a defense and a new route.


	23. Chapter 23

**Log Entry: SOL 156**

Alright so I have everything all planned out.

I'll travel south that way I can avoid the shadow spots until I get close to the pick up spot, I also revamped some of the weapons so they're ready to use when an attack happens. In other news I'm sick and tired of eating potatoes seriously after this if anyone tries to give me a potato I'm going to throw it at them.

What I really want is ice cream and some meat.

Oh and I want a bed! Seriously I'll take a crappy old bed just anything other than the floor or a car seat.

 **Log Entry: SOL 157**

After a whole day of driving I am happy to say that the exit is so close I can actually see it!

I just need to drive over this crater and I'll be there. Thankfully those shadow spots have gone out of sight so I should be safe. I'm so excited, in just a day I can finally be able to speak to somebody other than Squishy. No offense Squishy it's just that you aren't a good conversation partner.

So I'm going to start driving and I should reach the exit by tonight!

 **Log Entry: SOL 157 (2)**

Fuck.

I really need to stop getting my hopes up that everything would go as planned for once.

Alright I guess I should be thankful that I'm not injured and the car isn't completely ruined. So here's what happened, I was half way up the crater when suddenly out of nowhere the car was flipped! I wasn't paying attention and one of those shadow spot creatures got me but the good new is that the weapons work amazingly. Lets just say that none of those shadow creatures will come for me every again.

My arrival date will now be a bit delayed but I should still make it in time for the pick up with days to do modifications if I need to. I'll get the car right-side up and restart my drive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Log Entry: SOL 158**

I wish I had containers to take samples with me. Think about it, no human has ever been on Mars and here I am surrounded by things waiting to be discovered. My inner scientist and explorer is just screaming, well actually it hasn't stopped screaming since I got here, still there is so much I can add into the journals. When I get rescued I'm going to get a new journal and begin to record about the strange things outside of Gravity Falls. I'll have the knowledge of the universe at my fingertips how could I not take advantage of that!

I'm in such a good mood I'm even singing and dancing in the car. Squishy seems to enjoy that because he's jumping in the seat. We're almost there!

The exit is in reach.

Just one more day and I'll be at my destination!

 **Log Entry: SOL 159**

I'm here! I'm finally here!

Holy shit I thought I would never see this day. I had to get out of the car and just dance. Oh gosh I must have looked like a fool running around screaming in pure elation. Alright time to get back to work, I notice I've arrived outside some base which is great because now I have to get the communication device working and I can be safe inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Empress woke up to the sound of a loud beeping, quickly she got out of bed and rushed over to her computer almost screaming in joy as her eyes scanned the message on the screen reading "Base 401A requesting to connect". Pines did it! He reached the base safely, now all that was left was to send him all of the modifications to prepare the base for a launch. Thankfully Webstar entered light speed about two days ago which meant the were about 3 dimensions away from Mars. She hit the accept button and entered a request for a hologram call.

"Hello!"

"Stanford! I'm so happy to see you, we were worried that you wouldn't make it in time"

Stanford let out a laugh, "So was I. Honestly who would have thought Mars had residents really you should have warned me"

Empress shook her head "Honestly we didn't know there were creatures on Mars. Oh but I have great news! Webstar will be there to pick you up in two days so you'll have to make major adjustments to the base. For the launch to work base 401A needs to be as light as possible which means almost all of the nice technology has to be removed" she frowned pulling out a diagram of the base circling a bunch of parts that needed to be removed.

"I figured that, which is why I already began making modifications. The whole front half has been removed as well as the extra rooms and center piece" he stood back to let Empress view the base.

"It's just like you to be steps ahead. Gosh stick to the plan for once Pines" She laughed shaking her head "Alright just get the other modifications done quickly, we'll be there in two to three days"

"Awesome! I'll get strait to work" Stanford smiled before ending the call and getting to work.

Empress sighed and pulled up a chat room.

[10:02]EMPRESS: How's the training going?

[10:03]ENDOTH: Well I killed Pines ten different ways. I'm so frustrated, I should be able to easily receive the base!

[10:06]EMPRESS: Calm your tits Endoth it's just a simulator and you have about two more days to perfect everything.

[10:07]ENDOTH: Whatever. Leave me alone.

[10:08]ENDOTH HAS LOGGED OFF


	26. Chapter 26

Stanford Pines was excited, in just an hour he would be on Webstar safe and away from every damn potato. He smiled and relaxed back into the one seat he was allowed to keep. His mind began to wander to the crew of Webstar, it was great how easily they accepted them into their tight knit family, they accepted him and praised him for the brilliant mind he had unlike Stanley who had always teased him. They understood his way of thinking and wanted to teach him everything. The headset he was wearing beeped and Empress' voice filled the silent air.

"You ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go since I first got here"

Empress laughed "Buckle up cupcake you're in for a rough ride"

Stanford laughed and prepared to be launched "Ready!"

She nodded and turned to Linda "Get ready"

Linda took a deep breath and nodded typing quickly into the control system "Webstar is ready to receive Pines"

"Good. Endoth are you ready?"

"Ready!"

Empress nodded "All systems are a go, launch will begin in 3...2...1" she slammed down on the launch button and held her breath praying everything would go as planned.

The base lurched into motion sending Stanford pressing back against his seat his body violently being tossed around. His head slammed against the back and his vision faded as he blacked out.

Empress cursed as the feed to Stanford's headset went static "Shit! The base is coming in too hot! Endoth you're going to have to improvise here"

Endoth gulped staring out at the hurdling base "I'm going to have to use the magnetic gun to pull it in"

"That's insane but it might work"

He nodded grabbing the gun with trembling hands as he took aim and fired watching as the base slowed down and began being pulled towards him. Endoth took a deep breath and launched himself out of the ship making sure his rope was connected to the inside before making his way towards the base.

Stanford woke up to someone shaking him "Endoth?"

"Yeah, we don't have time right now so quickly tether yourself to me and lets go"

Stanford nodded and tied the rope tightly around himself letting Endoth grab him and drag him out of the base and to Webstar. He gasped as he was thrown inside of the ship and Endoth turned off the magnetic gun.

Empress rushed into the room a scream of joy leaving her lips as her crew cheered, she grinned approaching Stanford "Welcome to Webstar, Pines, I'm looking forward to having you a part of our family"

"Thank you"

"Linda, take Stanford to the infirmary to get checked out and cleaned up then show him to his room. I bet you've been dying to get into a real bed" Empress laughed as Stanford nodded.

Stanford smiled happily, today was the beginning of his new life and he would make sure that this one would be ten times better than his last one.


End file.
